


all my time is ours (no matter where you go)

by Estelle



Series: Arthur/Eames Month [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Eames wants to go on holiday. Arthur doesn't.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Arthur/Eames Month [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974016
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	all my time is ours (no matter where you go)

**Author's Note:**

> For [arthureamesmonth ](https://arthureamesmonth.tumblr.com/) week 4: Travel
> 
> The title is from All My Love by George Ezra, since that was one of the prompts aswell.

“I think I want to go on holiday”, Eames remarks one evening.  
They have just finished a job, and are in their flat in Edinburgh. Of course they own several places all over the globe, but Eames’ hometown has been nearest, and Arthur has always liked the city with it’s cobblestone streets and charming old buildings and the castle overlooking it all.  
Not that he’d ever admit it to anyone but Eames, but he thinks it’s romantic.  
“Sure, we can take some time off”, he answers now, thinking that they can definitely afford to not jump straight into the next job.  
“No, I meant, go somewhere”, Eames corrects. “You know, lie on a beach, drink cocktails, get sunburnt, all of that.”  
Arthur frowns. “Don’t you think we travel enough for work already?”  
“Oh. I guess you have a point there, darling.” Eames shrugs, and kisses Arthur’s forehead, and drops the subject just like that, but for just a second, and only because he knows him so well, Arthur has seen the disappointment in his eyes.  
Eames does a great job of hiding it, of course he does, but Arthur notices him frowning at the rain, or staring at a poster of a beach at a bus stop, or looking at swim trunks in a shop window, all when he thinks that Arthur isn’t looking, and he starts to feel guilty.  
It’s not like it’s exactly a problem for him to go somewhere, he just likes relaxing at home. But it seems to mean a lot to Eames, and he likes making him happy.  
So a few days later, when Eames is out grocery shopping, he books an all inclusive trip to Ibiza. Of course they could afford the fanciest hotel there is, but that’s not Eames’ style. Sunbathing at the pool of a middle class family hotel, fighting with other guests over the best sunbeds, and showing up early to queue for the breakfast buffet will make him far happier. It’s not at all what Arthur considers relaxing, but this isn’t about him.  
He prints the flight tickets and hotel reservation and leaves them on the kitchen table for Eames to find.  
When Eames gets back, he’s in the living room, and he can pinpoint the exact moment that Eames sees the tickets, because everything goes silent.  
“Darling?”, he calls then, and smiling to himself, Arthur goes over to the kitchen.  
Eames is holding the tickets, an interesting mix of confusion, apprehension and hope on his face. “What’s this?”  
Arthur raises his eyebrows. “Plane tickets?!”  
“So we have another job?” The apprehension on his face is slowly winning out, and Arthur quickly shakes his head and snatches the hotel reservation from the table.  
“No. It’s a holiday.”  
Now Eames frowns, and Arthur can see that he’s trying to not get his hopes up.  
“But you didn’t want to go.”   
“True.” Smiling, he steps closer, looping his arms around Eames’ neck, and Eames immediately places his hands on his hips.  
“But I think I can manage two hours on a plane, if it makes you happy. “  
Slowly, Eames starts to smile too. “Are you sure?”  
When he nods, Eames pulls him in for an enthusiastic kiss, and Arthur is very very glad that he did this.  
And a few days later, lying on a sunbed and watching Eames walk towards him in swim trunks and an open Hawaiian shirt, holding two cocktails, definitely aware of some of the other hotel guests not so subtly staring, he feels quite smug when it’s him that Eames kisses. Maybe going on holiday isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
